


we could have all night (just say the word)

by quarantedeux



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, feel like i gotta write that every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantedeux/pseuds/quarantedeux
Summary: His plan more often than not goes to shit when Eddie claws down Richie’s back and begs him to go faster, or harder, or just give him “more, please.” And, well, Richie can’t say no to that.eddie gets what he wants, richie can't say no





	we could have all night (just say the word)

Richie is well aware that anything Eddie wants Eddie gets. It’s been like this since they were kids. Sonia, although overbearing, is more than happy to indulge her son at any chance she gets. Manipulative sounds a little fucked, but Eddie has had his mother wrapped around his finger since he was practically born. A few shed tears never hurt anybody, but they sure did get her to bend over backwards for her son. This resulted in toys and board games galore; not only for himself but the rest of his friends too. 

This doesn’t change when they stop being kids. Mike crouches down, almost on command, when he hears Eddie complain about being too tired to walk, ready to hoist the smaller boy onto his back and carry him wherever they’re going. Beverly mindlessly plays with his hair when he lays his head in her lap, both of them continuing completely different conversations with other people. Stanley gives him the answers to any assignment, no questions asked, when he pulls out a small pout and a “but, Stan, pleeeeaaaase.” Ben gives Eddie his sweaters, too big and it makes a sight that, in Richie’s opinion, is adorable enough to kill a man, when it’s two degrees colder than usual. Bill still holds Eddie’s hand sometimes when they go out like when they were kids. Richie knows Bill is Eddie’s best friend, he can’t complain, but he usually does anyway and it gets everybody to roll their eyes. 

Richie would do anything for Eddie. And sure enough, he has. He’d get his ass absolutely pummeled just so Eddie could make it home clean without spending a weekend in urgent care. He’s parkour-ed his way up the side of the Kaspbrak household when Sonia was pissed enough to ground Eddie for whatever he did this time just to spend a night with him without her finding out. The second he got his license and started taking Went’s car out as his own, Richie makes a habit out of picking Eddie up before school and dropping him off at home right after. Richie even goes as far as picking Eddie up in the middle of the night when he knows shit’s rough with his mom, and for that, Eddie doesn’t have to ask, Richie just knows he’d rather not be home. Beverly says he’s whipped, but Richie knows they’d all do anything for him if he asked, sometimes even if he didn’t. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise to Richie that this doesn’t change when he’s got Eddie bent over in bed. But sure enough it is a surprise because Richie is an idiot. The way Eddie begs for anything is enough to make Richie’s knees go weak. He pleads for Richie’s hands, his fingers, his mouth. The way he literally begs for Richie’s cock is enough for Richie to short circuit in casual company if it crosses his mind. Richie tries so, so hard to be a tease. He just wants to make it good for Eddie, but his plan more often than not goes to shit when Eddie claws down Richie’s back and begs him to go faster, or harder, or just give him “more, _please_.” And, well, Richie can’t say no to that. 

Richie especially can’t say no to him when Eddie’s pinned under him grinding down into Richie’s hand. Richie’s two fingers deep inside Eddie who’s writhing against the sheets. He’s flushed down his chest, soft pink blooming underneath his tan skin. Eddie’s skin is hot and has a soft sheen under the dim lights of the fixture in their bedroom. Richie’s glasses hang low on the bridge of his nose and he pushes them up with the front of his arm, hastily, not to miss the gorgeous arch of Eddie’s back. Soft brown fringe is pressed against Eddie’s forehead, stuck with sweat, the rest flattened into the pillow behind him. 

“Richie,” Eddie sighs and lazily wraps his arms around Richie’s neck, carding his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, “feels so good.” 

Richie can only chuckle softly, he fucking knows it feels good. He scissors his fingers open and presses a hot, open-mouth kiss to the side of Eddie’s neck, letting his lips drag across the skin when he picks up. He presses his lips against Eddie’s, messy and sweet, and curls his fingers up inside him slowly. Eddie parts his lips and screws his eyes shut, gripping hard at Richie’s curls and Richie licks into his mouth. Eddie pushes his hips up against Richie’s, where he’s hard in his jeans and presses right back down against Eddie. He whimpers against Richie’s lips pressing kisses to the corners of his mouth.

He pulls his fingers away and pushes in a third. Eddie groans and presses his head further back into the pillows underneath him. Richie slows his fingers, fucks into him languidly and presses soft kisses onto his jaw, clenched tight under smooth skin. His head tilts back and he lets out a shuddering breath, almost a laugh. He pulls Richie up from the crook of his neck where he’s leaving spit-slick kisses on the warm skin and kisses Richie’s bottom lip, whimpers and presses a kiss to the top lip. 

“C’mon, Richie, fuck me already,” he slurs the words together, speaking them lazily. He grabs a hold of Richie’s bottom lip with his teeth and tugs, sucking it into his mouth, “Please, Rich, I need you so bad.” 

Richie could’ve handled a few more minutes of fucking in and out of Eddie just with his fingers, he could’ve played it cool for just a little while longer, but Eddie knows him far too well. Richie groans against his lips and ruts his hips down against Eddie’s thigh and the side of his arm, fingers still moving inside Eddie. 

He eases out of Eddie slowly, gets him accustomed to feeling empty. Richie wipes his fingers on his jeans and scrambles to get out of them. He pushes the unbuttoned denim past his hips and rushes to get them off his legs. Eddie laughs and pushes up onto his elbows to watch Richie struggle. 

“What’s so funny, Eds?” Richie says, sounding almost frustrated with himself at not moving fast enough. 

“You lanky fuck,” Eddie smiles softly at him, dazed, “I should’ve just done it for you.” 

Richie smirks, “Easy for you to say, you were already almost naked when you begged for me to,” he exaggerates a far too feminine, high-pitched voice, “fuck you, Richie, oh!” 

Richie tosses his jeans to the floor and crawls back up in between Eddie’s thighs, spreading to fit Richie in the space. “Do you want to stop? We could stop,” Eddie says, his voice deadpan but he looks up at Richie like he hung the fucking stars. 

Richie sits back on his knees and tears open a foil packet, takes out a condom and rolls it on, “Fuck no.” 

He leans back into Eddie’s space and kisses him deliberately. He presses his forehead against Eddie’s and pushes into him. Eddie wraps his arms tight around Richie’s back and digs his nails into Richie’s shoulders. Richie groans at the tight heat wrapped around his cock and bottoms out inside Eddie slowly, letting him adjust to having Richie inside him.

They don’t stay pressed against each other for long. Richie kisses the tip of Eddie’s nose and high on his cheekbones while Eddie melts underneath him. Eddie’s grip on Richie’s shoulders loosen and his nails scrape softly down Richie’s back stopping right before the small of his back and Eddie pushes him closer to his chest. 

“Move, Richie,” Eddie says, softly. He kisses Richie’s jaw and pushes his hips up toward Richie, circling his hips in shallow movements in and out of Eddie. 

Richie pulls out and thrusts back in hard. Eddie arches his back, chest to chest with Richie, and breathes out a soft moan. His eyes flutter shut and he grabs the bedsheets in his fists, his hands searching for something to cling onto without getting in the way of Richie fucking in and out of him. 

Richie sits back on his knees and nudges Eddie’s thighs further apart. Richie pushes one of his legs right against the bed and watches where he and Eddie meet. He groans and thrusts in, teasingly slow. Eddie looks up at Richie through hooded lids, his breath shakes and his lips part like he’s waiting to make some noise, some whine of approval that’s going to get Richie’s heart racing. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie breathes, pulling out and pushing in again until Eddie’s ass is pressed right against Richie’s thighs. 

Eddie whines and pouts. He fucking pouts, and he reaches out in the space between him and Richie and grabs for Richie who’s just out of reach. Richie’s heart pulls and he crowds Eddie’s space, buries his face in Eddie’s neck and kisses the sticky skin where Richie can feel his heart race. 

“Richie,” he draws out his name, half moaning and half out of frustration, “move a little faster.” 

Richie hikes Eddie’s leg up his side against his waist and stutters his hips into Eddie, moaning against his neck. Eddie tangles his fingers into Richie’s curls and digs his fingertips into Richie’s scalp before tugging on the curls to pull him up to his lips. Richie picks up the pace and fucks into Eddie like he fucking means it. 

Richie’s glasses ride low on the bridge of his nose from the sweat slicking up his face. (When Eddie asks why he doesn’t just fucking take them off, Richie asks if he’s ever seen himself getting fucked. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Richie’s stupid grin is wiped clean off his face when Eddie sits in his lap right after.) He looks down at Eddie and revels in the little groans and sighs leaving his lips and relishes in every hitch in Eddie’s breath when he does something right. Richie thinks Eddie is like some sex angel sent from the heavens specifically for him to put his dick in; he thinks that specifically when Eddie crosses his ankles over Richie’s back and moans loud and strangled, like he couldn’t hold it back. Richie scoffs in disbelief, definitely not real, definitely a sex angel. 

Richie runs his hands up and down Eddie’s sides, stops at the dip of Eddie’s waist and presses his fingers into the soft flesh warm in his hands. He moves his hands to Eddie’s hips, thumbing over his sharp hipbones and thrusts up into him just a little bit harder. 

Eddie moves one of his hands from the sheets and lays his hand down on his stomach. The hand curled up in Richie’s hair falls beside Eddie and lays limp at his side. The hand on his stomach trails down to his cock curved up against his hip, precum making the tan skin under Eddie’s navel look glossy. Eddie wraps his fingers around himself, his loose fist is just enough to make him moan. He pushes his hips up into his fist and thumbs at the head of his cock. He uses the wet to get his hand to slide up and down easily against himself and groans at the friction of his fingers against the underside of his dick rather than the soft tug of his stomach against his dick. 

Richie watches Eddie rut up into his hand, his shallow movements assisted by Richie fucking him fast. Eddie moans and smiles, giddy with feeling this fucking good. Richie leans forward and presses his forehead against Eddie’s and pecks him gently. He reaches in between them and pushes Eddie’s hand off of his cock. Eddie whines and shoves his hips up towards Richie’s hand. He wraps his fingers around Eddie and jerks him off slow. 

“Oh, fuck,” Eddie whispers. Richie’s calloused hands feel a whole lot different than Eddie’s, they move a whole lot different than Eddie’s. Richie’s not moving anywhere near fast enough, but it’s sloppy. There’s no rhythm, like he can’t focus on fucking Eddie and jerking him off at the same time at a proper pace. Something about Richie’s loose fist wrapped around Eddie going unbearably slow completely out of tune with the way Richie fucks into him has his stomach pulling tight. 

Eddie’s eyes flutter shut and he lets out a gasp of Richie’s name. Richie’s hand twists up against the head and thumbs over the slit, leaking and wet against the palm of Richie’s hand. Eddie lets out an uneven, harsh breath and looks up at Richie through dark lashes and hooded eyelids. Richie’s curls hang over his glasses in his face, wavy now that they’re damp with sweat. His pupils are blown wide and behind smudged glasses his eyes dart between Eddie’s eyes, his hand on Eddie’s dick and his dick slipping quickly in and out of Eddie. 

Richie watches Eddie shut his eyes and push the side of his face into the pillow under him, a half-assed attempt, Richie thinks, to stifle the noises leaving his mouth. Then, Eddie arches his back up against Richie and pushes his hips up into Richie’s hands and against his sharp hipbones knocking back against his thighs. 

“You feel so good, _fuck_ ,” Richie just barely gets out through heavy pants, almost trying to stop himself from praising him at all. His eyes squeeze shut and his head drops forward, black waves falling in front of his eyes, and his hand falters on Eddie’s cock when Eddie looks up at him with his lids heavy. 

“Rich, Richie,” Eddie groans, his hand grips tight around Richie’s shoulder, and he digs his nails in. He whines and pushes up into Richie’s fist one last time before going rigid in Richie’s hold. Ropes of cum land on his stomach, the white contrasting against the muscles flexing wildly under tan skin. 

Richie works him through it and slows his hips, thrusting shallowly in Eddie. Richie pulls his hand off his slowly softening cock and peppers kisses to his face while Eddie struggles to catch his breath. Slow moving hips threaten to pull out of Eddie’s ass until a soft hand wraps around the back of Richie’s neck and pulls him in to rest his forehead against Eddie’s. 

“Keep going,” Eddie says softly, nudging his nose against Richie’s even though it hits more plastic frame than nose, “don’t pull out.”

And well, Richie can’t say no to that. 

He pushes back in and Eddie’s breath hitches. Richie’s eyes search Eddie’s face for any disapproval, any physical sign for him to just stop; he doesn’t find one. He bottoms out in Eddie and starts fucking into him properly. 

Eddie whines loud and tries to both pull away and push back down against Richie. Richie’s hips stop, “Nope, no,” he shakes his head, “I’m gonna hurt you.” 

Eddie clenches tight around Richie and Richie shudders over him, “Please, Rich, I want you to.” Eddie rolls his hips and Richie groans and sinks in further, hips twitching into tight heat.

“Not hurt me, I,” he pauses. “I like it, I want you to keep going, _please_.” 

Richie breathes out a laugh, like he can’t fucking believe Eddie’s asking him to keep fucking him. He grabs hold of Eddie’s hips and rocks into him slowly, testing the waters. Eddie whimpers out, “It feels so good, Richie,” and Richie moans, the sound getting caught in his throat, “it’s so much.” 

Richie thinks he’s genuinely blacked out. He’s in a hospital bed somewhere having a wet dream in a medically induced coma to some poor nurse’s expense. Richie’s taken out of his possible sex Inception theories when Eddie contracts around him and mewls when Richie thrusts in particularly roughly. 

Eddie’s whining and flushed cheeks make Richie’s abdomen tighten, familiar heat building up rapidly inside him. His hips stutter and his thrusts lose any sort of rhythm he might have possibly had. Richie sits back on his knees and grips Eddie’s thighs with his hands, hiking them up along his waist and hips. Eddie looks absolutely fucked out, with hair pressed against his forehead and the tips of his ears bright red. His chest heaves with gasping breaths and the weak sounds of praise leaving his lips. Eddie’s drying cum is met with slick precum leaking from the head of his cock. 

Richie prods hard at Eddie’s prostate and he tightens around his cock, a loud, choked sob leaving his lips. Richie swears and stills inside Eddie. He shudders when he cums and presses in as close as he can to Eddie’s ass. His hips buck into him, slowly, unevenly, and he breathes out labored breaths, his chest rising and falling rapidly to catch his breath. 

Eddie’s cock twitches and kicks out another small dribble of cum onto his stomach, already slicked with his previous orgasm. He sighs and tucks Richie’s damp curls behind his ear from where they hang in his eyes. Richie takes his hand and kisses his knuckles with a small smile.

Eddie laughs, “You’re so cheesy.” 

Richie haphazardly grabs fistfuls of bedsheet and wipes down Eddie’s stomach with it. Eddie grimaces, Richie pretends he doesn’t notice. He pulls out, cleans himself up (for Richie this entails taking off his glasses and throwing a used condom onto their bedroom floor and leaving it there until Eddie has to pick it up tomorrow morning) and lays down next to Eddie, face buried in his neck. Eddie cards his fingers through Richie’s hair and Richie hums against his skin. 

“C’mon, Rich, get up, it’s not even dark out yet.” Eddie rolls his eyes when Richie groans into his skin.

“I made you cum twice and you want to get up and do things?” Richie asks, incredulously. 

Eddie shoves at him and sits up, “Yeah, well, you came once and you don’t even want to do anything,” he presses a kiss to Richie’s hair, “c’mon get up, please?”

Richie rolls over onto his back and rubs his eyes, stretching out across the bed. He looks up at Eddie and he’s looking down at him with soft eyes and a smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth and well, Richie can’t say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> .....anyway here's wonderwall rach. queen of using song lyrics for fic titles (green light - 5sos unrelated but i just love 5sos). i'm out here trying to make more sex positive eddie content bc i'm not living for this sexually averse bs! i just want this boy to get rawed he absolutely deserves it and as always i won't be rupaulogizing about it! i'll be at beeprich.tumblr.com blease come talk to me :-)


End file.
